Midnight
}} Midnight (born John Patrick Jr. McDonald, April 29, 1962 – July 8, 2009) was an American musician best known for being the vocalist of Crimson Glory. The band became known for Midnight's "ear-shattering screams", which drew comparisons to Geoff Tate, and "painfully strident delivery." Biography Midnight joined Crimson Glory in the early 1980s. In 1986, their debut album was issued by Roadrunner Records. It took the newcomers only a couple of years to surpass their debut with their sophomore effort, 1988's Transcendence, a joint release on MCA/Roadrunner. In 1991 they signed to Atlantic Records and released Strange and Beautiful, an album which showed a commercial switch in the band's sound. Not long after the latest release, Midnight left the band and the other members dispersed and became involved with various other acts. For roughly seven years, Midnight remained out of sight. In the late '90s, Midnight spent months recording a six-song full-band recording to try to secure a new record deal and some press. Unfortunately, when he left Florida and went to Texas he lost the only original master tape. To recover from this huge setback, Midnight reappeared with a low-budget EP originally titled Songs from the Attic which was later re-released simply as M'', produced by Tim Fredenburg and featuring Bobby Kovacs on guitar, it explored a more acoustic direction (only 500 copies were made). Once again, Midnight vanished until late 2004 it was announced that he had joined forces with Black Lotus Records to release his full-length debut solo album, ''Sakada. After the release of Sakada, Midnight did a short press tour in Europe which also included several acoustic performances. In 2007, Midnight joined forces with a new group of musicians including Matt LaPorte who also played with the ex-Savatage frontman's band Jon Oliva's Pain, and Lee Harrison the drummer and founder of the death metal band Monstrosity who also previously toured with Obituary and is currently with Terrorizer as well. Together they recorded, in addition to the All Souls Midnight disc, material for a 20 song covers disc simply titled Covers, a 36 song 3-cd set of original songs titled M2 – Descending into Madness, and a 24 clip DVD documenting the final recordings called A Strange Tea Party, all of which remains unreleased. Other musicians involved in these recordings were Phil Anderson (who produced and played on Sakada), John Zahner (Crimson Glory, Jon Oliva's Pain), Zane Black (Kozmic Lords), Chris Tripp (Tripp3), Ronnie Dee (Greg Billings), and Jerry Outlaw (Genitorturers, Jon Oliva's Pain). Midnight joined forces with Jon Oliva in 2008 to re-record "Painted Skies" from Transcendence. On July 8, 2009, Midnight died of a stomach aneurysm at the age of 47 in St. Petersburg, Florida, U.S. He was survived by his mother, Patricia A. Gentry; his brothers, Andrew and Matthew McDonald; his daughters, Ariel and Heaven; and his grandson Benjamin. Discography Albums with Crimson Glory *''Crimson Glory'' (1986) *''Transcendence'' (1988) *''Strange and Beautiful'' (1991) Solo albums *''The Lost Tape'' (1998), unreleased *''Songs from the Attic'' (2000) *''M'' (2001) *''Sakada'' (2005) *''All Souls Midnight'' (2008), 100 copies on CD-R only *''Covers'' (2009), unreleased *''A Strange Tea Party'' DVD (2009), unreleased *''M2: Descending into Madness'' ( 3 CD disc released in Sept. 2014) Albums with Genius *''Genius: A Rock Opera'' (2002) Guest appearances *Ben Jackson Group - All Over You (2005): guest vocals References External links * Entry on Discogs Category:Musicians Category:Vocalist Category:American vocalists Category:American musicians